


Burn in Hell

by RiseoftheBlossom



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Enemies, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Happy Halloween, Inspired by The Originals (TV), Jealousy, Sex, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, bitter ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiseoftheBlossom/pseuds/RiseoftheBlossom
Summary: “What will you do, Itachi?” she all but purred, trailing the stake across her skin in warning. “Kill me and your precious baby brother? Or is that truce starting to sound enticing?”
Relationships: Gaara/Haruno Sakura, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 119





	Burn in Hell

Lavish dresses, mansions and expensive cars – they were all a part of her addicting lifestyle.

Ever since she’d been turned, Sakura lost herself in the impressive abilities that were awakened upon the change. They were just as addictive, and she found herself using them every chance she got.

Endless supply of money? Who needed that when she was capable of compelling everyone around her simply by meeting their eye? Working out to maintain her flawless body? Hell no. She had the perfect physique that called to her prey, and it was the same for her voice and scent. _They_ came to _her._

Had _he_ intended on her falling into such an unhealthy lifestyle of manipulation, sex and blood? No, Sakura didn’t believe he had. He was by no means gentle, but with her, he’d seemingly fallen hopelessly in love – before she’d even turned – and only wanted the best for her. However, when she’d shut her humanity off following the deaths of her parents, unable to cope with the loss, it was safe to say she’d turned him against her.

That was fine, though.

She had her new clan who all followed her every order like obedient dogs – and not because of the mind compulsion, since she couldn’t compel others of her kind. Only an original could do such a thing.

Which was why she avoided _him_ at all costs.

The only way to avoid being compelled by an original was to ingest their blood, which temporarily granted her an original’s powers. It was an act they were incredibly secretive about, never wishing to share their abilities. Although, she supposed there was _one_ who indulged her every once in a while, getting off on having her drink from him. The sex was the wildest she’d ever experienced, she had to admit.

Licking her lips enticingly, Sakura found herself hoping he returned soon.

But in the meantime, she had a delectable snack struggling in her grasp, the woman’s blonde hair tangling in her duress.

Soothing her prey by running her hand through her messy hair, she leaned forward, gently shushing them.

“Don’t worry,” she murmured softly, ensuring their eyes remained connected as she bent them to her will, the compulsion working like a charm as her prey immediately relaxed in her hold, the fear leaving her pale expression. “Soon enough, you won’t feel a thing.”

Despite telling them not to worry and taking away their fear, Sakura purposely left out the part of wishing to hear their screams as she suddenly sunk her teeth into the woman’s neck. The sounds of her terror and agony only made her hold on tighter, her own noise a mixture of pleasure and relief.

_Gods, she loved her life._

* * *

“We have a problem.”

Another one? Seriously? Groaning, Sakura relaxed further into her circular tub, switching on the bubble jets like that would drown out her best friend’s words. Deep down, however, she knew it wouldn’t. Her hearing was too great.

“ _They’re_ back.”

Green eyes shot open, pupils dilating and nostrils flaring.

It wasn’t fear that immobilised her suddenly or anxiety. No, it was far deeper than that.

She was feeling territorial.

When _they_ disappeared, leaving her behind to navigate the murky waters of her new life with her humanity shut off, Sakura had decided on never switching her emotions back on. And instead of moping around, hoping that _he_ would come back for her (obviously she couldn’t), she began rallying troops, turning whoever she saw fit until she basically ruled the town.

With one of the original families back in town, Sakura knew they would assume leadership would automatically be handed back to them and as she’d previously thought: going against an original was impossible without ingesting their blood.

Standing abruptly and uncaring of the blonde seeing her naked, she stalked out of the bathroom and to her bedroom, dripping water wherever she went.

They had no right to return after almost fifty years of leaving her to rot. _He_ had no right to be within a hundred miles of her after disappearing so carelessly. And she would not allow him to take any credit in the new life she’d made for herself. It was _hers_. All of it.

To prove to the others that she held nothing but resentment towards _him_ and wouldn’t crumble like a helpless damsel when they eventually crossed paths once more, at her best friend’s insistence (because her own creations began questioning whether she was truly rid of her feelings for him), she’d switched her emotions back on around ten years after being abandoned.

Rage was a powerful emotion, one that’d taken precedence over everything else.

Glancing over her shoulder as her friend began drinking from a blood pouch, Sakura asked, “How many, Ino?”

She inhaled deeply, only parting from the blood long enough to state, “Only _he’s_ been spotted so far. The rest of their whereabouts are unknown.”

Ino knew not to say _his_ name in her presence, even before the murderous rampage that’d ensued when she first switched her emotions back on.

One of the downsides of being a vampire was heightened emotions, to the point where it was difficult pinpointing others when they were all overshadowed by one huge feeling. So even when she’d ruthlessly slaughtered many of her own creations, she hadn’t felt an ounce of remorse. Still didn’t. Her emotions had been off for way too long, Sakura believed and once they were back on, rage was all she could feel.

Ino was her righthand man – or woman, in their case – as well as her best friend. There was no one in the clan that she trusted more than her, so if she made a suggestion such as Sakura turning her emotions on to prove she was over _him_ (and subsequently keeping her clan in line), then she listened to the blonde and they dealt with the fallout together.

Knowing that only he was in town sent a shudder of repulsion down her spine, the intensity of the burning anger in her gut enough to activate her demon side’s eyes. Sakura felt the dark veins as they began protruding around her eyes, the whites soon turning red and somehow causing the greenness of her irises to stand out more than ever.

_The town was hers, damn it!_

But going up against _him_ was risky. Obviously, he hadn’t been as affected by her as she’d been him, so that ruled out manipulating his emotions. There _was_ a chance he’d fall victim to her body, but again, she doubted it.

That left her with only one option.

“I’m going to _him_ then.”

Ino’s eyes widened dramatically and she dropped her blood pouch, leaving it to minutely splatter onto the wooden flooring. “Is that wise? The last time anyone saw him he tore apart a village just because he was bored – including a powerful coven.”

She smirked, flinging the wardrobe doors open to critically assess each of her outfits. “ _Please_. We both know he likes me more than he wants to let on.”

That seemed to ease some of Ino’s concern, the blonde tilting her head to the side curiously. Nakedness didn’t bother either of them – it would’ve been ridiculous if it had, considering the others of their clan regularly hosted animalistic orgies that lasted the entire night. Sometimes they participated, other times they watched over everyone, ensuring the others didn’t get _too_ territorial. Emotionless or not, she expected them to abide by her rules, otherwise the consequences were dire.

“I suppose that’s true,” she replied silkily. Stepping around Sakura, Ino reached for one particular outfit that had her smirking. “We all know red is his favourite colour.”

Of course it was. And the colour of the dress perfectly matched the blood of their victims, which was even better. He was going to be thrilled.

“Keep an eye on things while I’m gone.”

“And if he turns up?”

They had to be wise, otherwise he would take them all out without even losing his breath. “Play nice,” she said despite the fact it turned her stomach. “Keep the others in line and make sure they don’t piss him off.”

“Understood.”

* * *

“To what do I owe the pleasure?”

As blunt and hot as always, Sakura thought to herself, wetting her lips.

The first thing that’d appealed to her was the bloody shade of his hair, so vibrant and _fresh_ that it always called to her. Then there were his eyes, so intense and deadly and never missing a detail. They always sent shivers of delight down her spine, turning her stomach into a pool of hotness. And when they _changed_ into the demon eyes, she could barely control herself.

“Aren’t you happy to see me?” she asked impishly. The dipping of her hips was exaggerated by the formfitting red dress and Sakura relished in the sight of his eyes glued to her body. “I thought you said you liked me, Gaara?”

He inhaled deeply as soon as she approached, the spark that lit up his eyes exciting her, though that was always the case with them. The carnal attraction was undeniable, causing her nerves to fry around him, anticipation making her bite her lip.

“I believe we both know it is deeper than _like_.”

His words were emphasised by the hands that gripped her hips, bringing them closer until they bumped into his, allowing her to feel his growing arousal pressing against her. Being around Gaara was always intoxicating. She knew she was powerful, but he was… He was on an entirely different level. He was an _original._ At any moment, should Gaara decide on it, he was capable of ending her life within a split second.

But he didn’t.

He never harmed her.

“So?”

Glancing upwards from his lips, she murmured, “ _He’s_ back.”

“Oh?” His amusement was obvious, his lips curving upwards at one corner. “Will you fight for your territory?”

They both knew that wasn’t possible, that _he_ would end her just as quickly as Gaara could. And like he wanted to prove that to her, the redhead made her world spin sickeningly until her back was slamming into the ground with him straddling her, one hand wrapping around her throat.

She smirked daringly.

“You are much too comfortable in my presence,” he murmured. Without hesitation, Gaara shifted, one knee wedging itself between her thighs and allowing him to situate himself there. “I suppose that works in my favour. I dislike my–”

“Call me your plaything and I’ll rip your throat out, Gaara- _kun_ ,” she purred and went against the hand around her throat even when it tightened in warning. Once close enough, she ran her tongue up the length of his throat, the blood in his veins calling to her. “Just get over yourself and call me your lover.”

Another great part of being a vampire?

The sex was amazingly intense, leaving her on a high for days.

But sadly, she was there on business. _For now._

“I need your help,” Sakura told him.

“You want my blood.”

He didn’t move away or reprimand her when Sakura nipped at his throat, soon suckling on it. In fact, he appreciated it greatly. In one fluid movement, she was slammed into he ground once more with her wrists pinned above her, Gaara’s hips pushing up against hers demandingly.

“Why should I give it to you?” he murmured lowly into her ear, tongue swiping up the edge. “What do I get out of it?”

What he always got out of her: some of the best sex of his life. Was that overconfident of her? No. Not really. Gaara repeatedly told her that no other being reached her level and _always_ came back to her and so she took that to heart, knowing he was never one to lie for the sake of another.

“Anything you want,” came her whispered response.

Hooking a leg around his hips, Sakura lifted hers just as she tugged him down, the countering friction making her toes curl. His hiss and need to feel her was delicious and she was so tempted to bite down when he grasped at her thighs, fingernails scraping his scalp harshly and messing his hair up further.

It was electric between them. Had been from the moment they met for the first time, standing opposite one another in a blood soaked clearing. And Sakura could feel it now, tingling throughout her body, scorching her nerves and turning her mind to mush. She often wondered if it was an ability of originals, but Gaara informed her it wasn’t. It was their connection, their chemistry, their _raw attraction_.

“Anything?”

“ _Anything.”_

Gaara was much faster than her, and Sakura almost felt human again as they suddenly found themselves on the sofa in his lounge, the luxurious decorations of his palace not for the first time rendered unimportant.

The first time they met, she’d teased him relentlessly, refusing to give in to his seduction and never feeling a shred of fear even when Gaara showed her his darkest side, even when that dark side threatened to rip her to pieces. And when she stood tall and refused to give even an inch, it’d only served to excite him, leading to their thrilling cat and mouse chase that lasted a couple of decades. From there they’d been hooked on one another.

Gaara relaxed his hold on her, head tipping to the side. “Will you fight Uchiha?”

He was the only one brave enough to say _his_ name in front of her and not fear the consequences – well, for him, there were none. There wasn’t a chance that he would _ever_ be afraid of her, and she knew her rage (to him, anyway) appeared like nothing more than a toddler’s tantrum.

Still, even if it wasn’t his given name, hearing his name sent a wave of rage and betrayal straight to her core. And Sakura could tell it was visible especially when her demon side’s eyes showed, one corner of Gaara’s lips lifting in amusement.

“I see,” he murmured thoughtfully. Then, surprising her, Gaara leaned back in his seat, arms going across the backs of the seats, body language open and inviting. “Then feed to your heart’s content.”

Her hands were deeply appreciative as they slipped up his body, grasping first at his shoulders and neck then tangling in those blood red locks, the colour causing anticipation to tear through her so forcefully that it took her mind away from _him_. Gaara always did.

She tugged his head sideways, tongue running along his neck to find a favourable spot, one that called to her more than others. And that spot was soon discovered when she felt a shock between them, and his sigh of pleasure spurred her on, though before she sunk her teeth into him, Sakura responded to the urge to be sweet to the soon-to-be abused area. Gentle kisses ran up and down the length of his neck, and she nipped lightly at his jaw, head tipping back with a grin just as he tried to bring their lips together.

And then she was biting down on him, the sudden rush of his blood entering her system euphoric and leaving Sakura suspended in time. Her eyes fluttered shut, hands keeping him close and desperate to feel every part of him. An original’s blood massively topped a human’s, for theirs was fermented in raw power that never failed to make her tingle pleasantly.

She could feel his erection as she fed from him and driven by the intense moment, she rolled her hips into his. His responding groan was delightful to her, as was the feeling of his hands grabbing a hold of her body with bruising strength. Swallowing the mouthful and uncaring of his blood covering her chin, she suddenly met his lips for a fiery kiss that immediately had her moaning, their tongues quick to entangle, sharing her drink.

Sakura could sense how badly he longed to take control, to flip them over and have his way with her for the first time in too long, but she was far from done and proved that by returning to a different part of his neck, creating a new opening for her to drink from.

“I like the dress,” he complimented, but then completely contradicted himself by being way too rough in lifting it around her hips, ripping it mercilessly.

The power continued to swell within her, the sensation of being so wonderfully indestructible damn near overwhelming to her senses.

Altogether there were four original families, however Gaara was one of the most intimidating of them all. Unafraid to give into his temptations, he allowed bloodlust to rule him and _happily_ tore apart anyone who stood in his way, grinning psychotically the entire time. He never experienced fear. Never doubted himself. It was like he’d shut off his humanity, except, he hadn’t. The fact that he reciprocated her affections and cared for his siblings, slaughtering anyone who stood in his way out of anger, proved that.

“I like these more,” Gaara continued as he grazed a hand over the French lace underwear covering her ass.

Fingers laced through her hair and she felt Gaara flex his hips upwards and into hers, the sensation so gratifying that she all but clawed at his button down shirt, tearing it from his body effortlessly and leaving it to gather uselessly at his waist and wrists. His hold on her was secure, almost eager to keep their connection although he needn’t have bothered, since Sakura wasn’t sure if she could break the lock on his neck anytime soon.

She had to take enough to stand her ground against _him_ , to actually make a point of not giving up her town. All of it was hers. The people, the vampires, the witches – hell, even the goddamn buildings. She raised it from the ground and protected it from poverty, whereas he disappeared.

_It was all hers._

“Easy,” Gaara ordered at her growl and she felt a jolt at the tone of authority, but that was soon overshadowed by the shredding of her underwear. “It may not kill me, but I would rather you didn’t tear my throat out.”

Sure hands kept her steady as Gaara shifted his hips, lowering his pants just enough to free himself. He didn’t ask her if she was sure or ready – didn’t bother checking, either. And his sudden intrusion caused her to lock on more deeply, nails biting into his skin, scratching downwards and leaving trickles of blood, though the cuts were healed only seconds after they appeared.

On top of his liking her, Sakura knew Gaara detested the other original families, which was another reason behind his helping her. Why hadn’t he gone after them himself? Well, he could, but it wouldn’t lead to anything other than an eternal war between the families since none of them could be killed. It was a waste of time and energy, in his eyes and he would much rather not deal with a never ending war. Instead, he picked at them in whatever way he could, getting under their skin in whatever way he could.

But _his_ being unkillable was okay because she didn’t care about killing _him._ No, Sakura knew her taking over the town – her, a mere vampire – and his being unable to take it back – him, an overpowered, actually immortal original – was a far worse blow. Moreover, with Gaara on her side, she could keep Konoha all to herself.

A particularly rough thrust had her gripping him tightly to her, finally releasing his neck to meet his lips once more. It was as they kissed that the world disappeared in a blur, her back hitting a soft mattress with a body pressing down on hers delightfully. Legs spread wide before they were pinned to her shoulders, his chest to hers, she stared up into his eyes, the sight of his own blood smeared across his face from their fierce kisses making that wondrous knot tighten in her stomach.

“Win,” he growled lowly between hard, relentless thrusts, hand gripping her hair to keep her head tilted back and their eyes locked.

* * *

Stopping outside of her mansion, Sakura glanced around at the string of dead bodies left on the lawn, tsking at the mess he’d left behind. They were just pawns and nobody of significance, but it _did_ leave her at a disadvantage if the werewolves showed up – it meant less shields to place between her and them.

“You’re back,” sighed Ino with relief, appearing before her as soon as she recognised Sakura.

“Was this him?”

“His brother,” the blonde muttered and rolled her eyes in annoyance. One hand coming to her hip, she gestured to the desiccated vampires with the other. “He said they want their town back.”

Eyebrow quirking in dry amusement, she replied, “Meaning he’ll side with them and no doubt come next.”

“That’s not all,” she continued almost reluctantly, eventually meeting her eye. “They… Sasuke made it sound like it’s the whole clan who are coming for us.”

Not a part of the plan, but workable thanks to Gaara’s generous donations. After feeding until she was full, he’d then filled a few pouches of his blood for Sakura to keep her going.

“The coven?”

“Safe,” Ino informed her, nodding. “I kept them with me in the basement.”

And knowing _him_ , he would beat down Sasuke if his brother turned on innocent humans, so she didn’t have to worry about them for once. Gods, humans were so sickeningly fragile, and she resented having ever been one.

All Sakura really had to concern herself with was the coven being targeted once _he_ found out they were assisting her (for they aided her in controlling the town and often stood side by side with her when facing enemies), and the werewolves potentially using the opportunity to launch an attack of their own.

Sighing at the loss of her lackeys because it truly was a pain dealing with newborns, Sakura retreated to her mansion, saying offhandedly over her shoulder, “Get someone to deal with this.”

“And Sasuke?”

Sasuke was a loose cannon, though not in the same way as Gaara. The witch who’d changed the Uchiha clan had seriously fucked up with _that_ one, leaving him to bounce between moods and flip without warning. He never listened to reason, didn’t care about anything other than _his_ orders. If it was his older brother who was making the orders, only then would he listen.

Chances of Sasuke returning after his assault were relatively low, Sakura concluded. Chances were, he’d wanted to deal with her swiftly and she imagined it to be because of his brother’s old feelings for her. To lessen the risk of his being manipulated by her, Sasuke would take her out. Quick and simple.

“Have the coven put up a protection barrier and warn them to keep hidden,” ordered Sakura. “As long as they don’t leave the mansion, then he can’t get to them. They’re safe here.”

If the ownership of a home was in a living person’s name, then vampires could not cross the threshold, not even an original. So, being the wise woman that she was, Sakura compelled the owner of the mansion to allow her clan to live there and had them so very kindly offer their blood to her whenever she needed a drink. The others knew not to touch the man, and in a bid to remain on her good side, never even glanced his way.

She’d allowed the owner to go about his daily life, continuing to do whatever it was he did that raked in the money and visit friends and family, however that was now going to have to change. Sasuke would no doubt know of his presence, so would target him the first chance he got.

Gods, Uchiha Sasuke made her itch with homicidal urges.

But he had nothing on his goddamn brother.

* * *

An original was so powerful due to being turned by witches, rather than another vampire. According to legend, they were the first in existence and due to how gruesomely dark the magic was, were invincible with little to no weaknesses. The rest of them only garnered a fraction of their power unless they drank from an original, and the older a vampire was, the stronger. Bullshit if you asked her, but she didn’t make the rules.

The coven aiding her were powerful and capable of many great feats but informed her that once already turned, it was impossible to make her an original. They weren’t averse to using dark magic, fortunately for her, but given the great risks and the price it cost to use such atrocious power, they only used it when they had no other choice.

They each agreed without much persuasion that their predicament was dire enough to require dark magic.

So, while they scoured their ancestors’ grimoires for binding spells, Sakura busied herself with rallying more allies. While her clan owned the town, they’d allowed other vampires to reside there on the premise that they wouldn’t step out of line. Many received a beating down for it or were outright decimated and thus became examples to others. Although she wasn’t an original, she _was_ unusually powerful. They just didn't know it was due to Gaara.

While drinking Gaara’s blood made him an accomplice, she wouldn’t outright ask for him join her in going against the Uchiha Clan. He could certainly stand his ground and was as equally invincible as they were, but one day she would undoubtedly be dead while he had to live out eternity with them. He didn’t fear them, but she cared for him.

Effortlessly dodging the stake launched her way, Sakura caught it and raised a single eyebrow at the attacker.

“That’s no way to greet a guest.”

“You’re not a guest, demon,” came the dark mutter of her latest want.

Ah, the hunters. Always such a lovely, friendly bunch. Going to them was low, though simultaneously unpredictable. _He_ would believe her weak enough and too frightened to go to them for assistance.

“Don’t bother trying anything,” she warned, voice louder as she addressed the others in hiding. “I have a proposition.”

The man before her was tall and a brunet, with a bland face and blander voice. She’d beaten him down once or twice, always allowing him to crawl back to his little gang.

“To do with the originals returning?” he questioned. Straightening, he lowered his crossbow, eyes narrowing. “Scared?”

She cleared the fifteen feet of space between them in a fraction of a second, lifting the man effortlessly and with a cheery smile. “Don’t taunt me, Konohamaru- _kun_ ,” came her cold warning. “Not when it involves him.”

When those in hiding shifted, she glanced around warningly, upper lip curling with her growl.

“St-Stand down,” he ordered.

Pleased when they did so, she sighed and threw the man to the ground, hands coming to her hips. Deciding to get him back for his taunting, she towered over him as he hacked and wheezed, lecturing him with a chirpy, “Honestly, Konohamaru-kun. You should be more grateful to me for saving this town.”

“Saving?” he snarled. “Its inhabitants live in fear!”

“They’re free to leave,” she said simply and made her way to the window that overlooked the town.

Officially, his grandfather was in charge of their darling town and had she began her reign fifty or so years earlier, Sakura knew Sarutobi Hiruzen would have caused her trouble. But now he was nothing more than a washed up old man who was battle weary, only able to pass his knowledge onto his grandchild. She wondered if Konohamaru had any intentions to take the mantle, though brushed it off. She could easily take him down should he pose a problem.

Grunting with the exertion, Konohamaru stood with a growl of annoyance, demanding, “What do you want, then? For my men to become collateral damage in your lover’s tiff?”

 _Don’t kill him_ , she warned herself even as her demon side’s eyes awakened in response to her reawakening anger. _You need him._

“You have ways to slow down an original,” she called him out for the first time in a while, turning to face the man. He looked shocked that she knew of his plans, but she didn’t clarify. “There’s one particular Uchiha I want you to take care of.”

“Why should we-”

“Because, Konohamaru-kun, if they take over, no one in this town will survive.”

His jaw set, knowing there was truth to her words and Sakura tipped her head back ever so slightly, raising an eyebrow when he glanced around himself with a furrowing brow.

“Who do you want us to take on?”

She smirked.

* * *

The coven was in. As were the majority of hunters. And as news spread that the Uchiha Clan truly was back and more of them returned to the town, Sakura felt an invisible noose tightening around her neck, but refused to show her uncertainty. She wouldn’t. _He_ didn’t deserve to see her weaknesses.

“You’re refusing me?” she demanded of a rogue hunter.

He’d separated himself from Konohamaru’s group not long after he took over for his grandfather, furious that he was overlooked as the next leader after years of relentless service.

“I refuse to work with a vampire,” the older man muttered coldly, looking to her like he smelled something rotten. “So, I’m afraid your search for me has proved fruitless.”

Dropping her gaze like he’d struck her, she nodded in understanding.

And then she looked up, veins protruding around her eyes and causing the whites to bleed to red.

“Well then, that makes you useless, Danzo,” Sakura growled and to emphasise her point, she shoved the guy off the roof and walked away without a backwards glance.

Stupid old men and their damned egos, she snorted to herself, though came to an abrupt halt at the familiar scent that assaulted her senses. It sent her back decades, back to a time when she’d been helpless and lost and in need of guidance. Back to when she was grieving and scared and _he’d left her_.

Ruled by her rage, Sakura stalked to the end of the building, allowing the scent to guide her until she spotted _him_ across the square, standing with a brown haired woman.

The sight of him brushing his knuckles across her cheek had her demon eyes awakening once more.

Logic demanded that she returned to her mansion before he spotted her. It demanded that she didn’t do anything stupid without backup.

But in that moment, she was not thinking logically.

Growling from deep within her chest, she launched herself from the roof, appearing just ten feet away from _him_ and the woman who appeared to be infatuated with him. And while she knew the pitiful human would no doubt turn out to be his next meal, she couldn’t ignore the deep-seated jealousy that wound around her heart and turned her stomach. Instead of finding the scent of human blood appealing, coming from her, she felt _sick_.

“Sakura,” he greeted without looking her way.

She ignored the humans running towards the man who’d fallen to his death, keeping her demonic gaze locked on his shadowed features.

Years of love and embraces and comfort rushed through her mind, alongside arguments and anger and _heat_. Their messy relationship – the good and the bad – awoke a painful longing in her heart, but she easily silenced it with the reminder of his leaving.

“You’re still alive.”

Blood red hair flashed through her mind, his blood searing through her veins and granting her more than just physical strength when he finally looked away from his plaything. Those sinfully beautiful eyes were somewhat lidded when they met hers and she fought hard against the pull between them as the rest of his features were finally illuminated.

As beautiful ever, with strong aristocratic features and such a stoic stare that made her knees weak, because she knew he only appeared as such because nobody had ever been able to go against him. So unlike his ridiculously foolish brother who couldn’t control himself in the slightest.

“Itachi,” she murmured calmly, half tempted to shut off her humanity once more.

He stepped away from his plaything, her brown eyes looking between them uncertainly. From the simple fact that she didn’t look terrified at the sight of her eyes, Sakura deduced that she knew what Itachi was.

“I heard that you run this town. How–”

“You heard right,” she cut him off cockily. “And it would do you well to leave while you still can.”

“Oh?”

Infuriating. Cold-hearted. Too loyal to the wrong people. A true monster.

Chanting those names reminded her to _stay mad_ and resist that sinful gaze.

“Is that a threat?” He faced his plaything once more, the human looking to him pitifully and sending a wave of disgust through Sakura.

She sent him a cheery smile, one that contradicted her eyes massively. “Just a friendly piece of advice for an old flame. Leave. _Now._ ”

Itachi turned slightly, looking down on her from over his shoulder. “Are you attempting to order me around?”

Just as he turned fully, she ducked, easily dodging the hand that reached for her throat. It was with a smirk that she sidestepped the next grab.

His eyes narrowed. “You fed.”

It was obvious that he hadn’t expected such speed from her, that he believed she shouldn’t have been able to keep up with him. Truthfully, she shouldn’t have. The sharing of blood (between an original and a meagre vampire) was unheard of. They were too protective of their sacred blood and didn't want ordinary, undeserving vampires to possess their strength.

“On an original, to be more precise,” Sakura confirmed his suspicions with a widening smirk. “Gaara was very eager when he heard I was going up against your family.”

The distance between Itachi and his plaything was now over ten feet due to his rushing to attack her. That left the human wide open, should she decide to use her as leverage. Cheap shot, but it got the job done.

Then again, from personal experience, Sakura knew he didn’t care that deeply for his lovers. They were passing whims for him.

“Gaara-kun?” he questioned, blatantly unimpressed.

 _She’d_ been a passing whim.

Flash-stepping behind his woman, she grabbed a fistful of brown hair and yanked backwards, ignoring the startled squawk and fearful panting.

“Leave and I’ll let her go.”

“You’re lying,” he stated tonelessly.

As expected, he didn’t move. Didn’t bat even one of those unfairly long lashes. And she could tell his lack of rescue disheartened the girl, because she sagged somewhat, staring over at him in betrayal.

“Shame you had to find out this way,” she whispered in an almost intimate tone to the brunette, nosing the hair from her ear but never looking away from Itachi. “He’s a heartless monster.”

“P-Please, Itachi,” she begged, cringing from Sakura’s touch.

It would be so easy, she told herself. So, so easy. He couldn’t stop her for once, was completely helpless to save her, _if_ he even cared in the first place.

“Like I would let his latest woman live here,” Sakura muttered coldly.

“Wait-” she tried desperately.

“This is _my_ town,” she muttered possessively before sinking her teeth into his plaything’s neck, ignoring her grunt of disbelieving pain.

Her hand reached back for her, gripping her hair and pulling with wonderful desperation, but she was already locked on – and she knew Itachi knew that too. There was no breaking her grip after feeding on an original and Sakura breathed deeply through her nose at the intoxicating sensation of–

Green eyes widened, darting back to Itachi’s.

His narrowed.

_He’d been feeding her his blood!_

Possessive anger had her biting down harder, the woman’s scream cutting off into a gargle, her throat being mercilessly ripped open.

“Hope that I do not cross paths with Gaara-kun in the near future.”

She knew the -kun suffix was used to remind her who was older, therefore stronger, but Sakura didn’t allow it to bother her. Instead, she carelessly tossed the dead woman to the ground and left her to bleed out, standing to her full height, the rush of Itachi’s blood flooding through her veins filling her stomach with warmth and granting her another power boost.

“Hope that I don’t cross paths with a member of your clan,” she murmured in cold warning. “I’m probably stronger than them right now, what with both Gaara’s _and_ your blood pumping through me.”

His jaw set.

Smirking, she added just to rub salt in the wound, “Although saying that, Sasuke _did_ murder quite a few of my friends. I hope I _do_ cross paths with the psychopath.”

There was finally a flash of emotion from him: anger. It shone brightly on his features, his demonic eyes awakening without hesitation, but she responded by keeping her own activated, relishing the challenge.

The sound of sirens screeching through the air was her cue to leave, Sakura decided, but not before she offered a final, parting smirk and flashing forward to daringly run her tongue up his throat, warning one final time, “ _Leave.”_

* * *

Witches were nifty little things.

Leaning back against the doorframe, Sakura folded her arms over her chest to hide the fists that failed to respond to her. They’d been clenched since her run in with Itachi, and the fact that his dull plaything was potentially waking up right about now, she didn’t see herself relaxing anytime soon.

Usually when a person died with vampire blood in their system, they became a vampire. However, if she’d sucked the person dry of said blood, would they still turn? It was an interesting thought that would be answered at some point and if she _did_ turn, then… Well, she’d kill her again. Simple.

“You sound like a bitter ex,” one of the witches dared to say.

She liked that one – Anko. She had spunk and never minced her words. Had she not been one of the more powerful of her coven, then Sakura probably would have killed her for being so disrespectful. However, Anko had a twisted sort of mind and didn’t necessarily care about what she worked with. Luckily, she got a hold of the purple-haired woman before anyone else.

“He was feeding her his blood,” Sakura argued with a pout. “That could mean one of two things.”

“Either he wanted a failsafe in case she was attacked when he wasn’t around,” another – Karin – stated matter-of-factly. “Or he’s been feeding from her but healing the damage so there’s no evidence.”

The second one was only partially right. Itachi wouldn’t feed her his blood to cover up the evidence – it would be to heal her because he _cared._

It turned her stomach.

“Either way,” the third member of the coven sighed. She glanced to her fellow witches, frowning. “Are we up to going against originals?”

“And here I believed you to be the cockiest, Tayuya.”

“Cocky, not stupid,” she snapped back.

Sakura chuckled.

Having witches on her side – not just one, but a whole coven – worked massively in her favour. One witch was handy sure, but when they pooled their powers together and focused on a task at hand, the success rate was phenomenal.

Itachi would anticipate her having one on her side, but not a whole coven. That gave her a chance at having the upper-hand.

“Was it enough?”

“Barely.” Anko rolled her eyes and pointed to the map. “But we got it.”

Pushing away from the doorframe, she approached the table, staring down at the map marked with blood with a narrowing gaze.

They were closer than she’d anticipated.

“I’ll have someone scope out the area,” Sakura began, but was swiftly interrupted by the only male of the coven, Kabuto.

“That’s not necessary. I can link you to _him_.”

Sakura faltered in leaving and she slowly looked to the silver haired man from over her shoulder, the iciness of her stare unnerving a number of the occupants in the room.

“Kabuto–” Karin hissed.

“How?”

He pushed his glasses further up his nose, the light bouncing off the lenses in a way that would have unnerved Sakura, had she still been human. “Quite easily, thanks to one of my ancestor’s grimoires. He was a prolific warlock.” Shrugging carelessly, he said, “With you ingesting his blood, I can link you that way.”

Kabuto was a tricky one, one that was often regarded with hidden suspicions by his coven members simply because he happily delved into dark magic. And that ancestor he was speaking of was one she knew much too well for her liking, because he’d been in cahoots with none other than Uchiha Sasuke once upon a time.

However, that also meant said ancestor had studied Sasuke.

Turning back to the basement that’d she’d generously converted into a place to practice their magic, Sakura once more folded her arms beneath her chest, raising a single eyebrow. “Downsides?”

Answering her suspicion with an easy smile, he tipped his head to the side. “Well, until I undo the spell, your lives will be linked.”

Interesting.

However…

“I have a better idea,” she informed him with a smirk.

* * *

It was Sasuke who launched the attack.

Shocker.

Maintaining her maddening smirk even as it sent him spiralling further into his rage, she tipped her chin haughtily.

Dead bodies surrounded them, complemented wonderfully by the roaring flames of wrecked cars and buildings. Had she not hated the guy with a passion, Sakura almost would have respected his tendency for the dramatics, or the art in his destruction. Alas, he’d pissed her off.

“After we take back our town, I’m going to rip the smirk from your face and frame it,” he snarled hatefully.

“How artistic,” she goaded.

Her confidence was not all for show, not after Kabuto made good on his promise and showed her the link he’d created. The link – her plan – was the epitome of her self-preservation, and how far she was willing to go to survive.

Itachi would learn the hard way that she wasn’t the weak girl he’d turned all those years ago.

“As annoying as you’ve always been, I see.”

“As insane and hateful as always,” Sakura shot back.

“I don’t know what the hell my brother sees in you, but I’m going to destroy the connection once and for all,” Sasuke grumbled, stretching out his arms in preparation. “He should have killed you last time, but that’s fine. I’ve always wanted to rip you to shreds from the moment I met you.”

She pouted and dropped her shoulders, feigning hurt. “Upset because Itachi’s attention wasn’t on you for once?”

Emotions were all heightened for vampires – even originals. It was why they so easily got lost in lust and hatred and jealousy and everything in between.

“Why are you riling up someone who could destroy you so easily?”

Her smirk widened to a toothy grin. “Haven’t you heard?”

“Heard what?”

The arrival of others had Sakura relaxing further, because now she knew for certain Sasuke wouldn’t have the chance to lash out impulsively. When they heard the news of what her coven had done, they would have no other option but to give in to her.

And she met Itachi’s eyes with her maddening smirk, one that had his eyes narrowing a fraction.

“Where’s your girlfriend, Itachi?” she taunted.

“Come on, Sakura-chan,” sighed their beloved cousin, Shisui. He’d always been kind to her, always comforted her. She wondered if those days were as dead as her relationship with Itachi. “It’s not like you to be so mean.”

“You have him to blame for that,” hissed Ino as she and three others unnecessarily came to her aid. “Abandoning her like that when she needed support and guidance the most–”

“Enough, Ino,” Sakura warned coldly and stunning the Uchiha clan, she fell silent and pursed her lips, nostrils flaring.

They looked as imposing as ever when together, although she knew the clan was not complete. There were at least four others, though she knew they wouldn’t be travelling alongside Itachi anytime soon – he’d never been able to stand their ruthless ways. Still, even if she was only facing three out of the seven, Sakura knew they would pose a problem for her.

Well, would have.

Looking back to Itachi, she smirked once more, eyes narrowing playfully. “What do you say to a truce, Itachi?”

Not a flicker of emotion showed on his features, but she knew he was suspicious of her suddenly playing nice. And so he should, she thought with a huff of dark amusement. Even as a pitiful human, she’d always had some kind of ace up her sleeve.

“Why now?” he questioned smoothly. “As you said earlier, you have both my own and Gaara-kun’s blood in your system. You could defeat us quite easily.”

Ah, but where was the fun in that? After much careful consideration, Sakura decided that not only did she want to show them they couldn’t take Konoha back from her, but that they would never be able to surpass her. She was always several steps ahead and _damn_ , did it feel good to best an original.

“What were you saying before they showed up?” Sasuke demanded suspiciously.

“You haven’t told him?” Ino teased with a smirk.

“I don’t believe I have,” she responded just as impishly, hand coming to her hip. “Ino, if you will?”

The blonde strutted her way to Sakura’s side without hesitating, flicking her long hair over her shoulder. There was no mistaking the malice in her demonic eyes as they met Sasuke’s, and Sakura couldn’t blame her for the waves of hatred that came from her, because in Sasuke’s attack, he’d taken many of her army out. That included people who were dear to Ino. Did it worry her at all? No, because despite how furious she was, Ino was still her best friend and Sakura trusted her implicitly.

And as a wooden stake slipped from her sleeve into her hand, Sakura readied herself by strengthening her stance, spreading her arms wide and ignoring the dubious expressions sent her way.

“Are you ready?” she asked him nastily, relishing in his confusion.

And then Ino shoved the stake into her stomach without restraint, growling viciously.

At the same time as she doubled over in agony, Sasuke did too, grasping at his stomach with widening eyes. Like herself, he experienced the white hot pain that spread throughout his body and paralysed him, and it only increased as Ino tugged on the stake, hateful eyes glued to his and taking great delight in his agony.

“Point proven,” stated Shisui, voice bordering on hostile. “Stop.”

“Why should I?” demanded Sakura through clenched teeth. She pushed Ino’s hands away and tore out the stake, holding it up into the moonlight and admiring the blood dripping from the point. “Never underestimate a scorned woman.”

“Would you really kill yourself to prove a point?” Itachi asked tonelessly. “Even when the chances of Sasuke simply reviving are high, considering who he is?”

She grinned wickedly and dragged the stake down her own arm, the sight of the wound appearing on Sasuke’s arm appeasing her massively. “Is that a risk you’re willing to take when I have a whole coven descended from Orochimaru working tirelessly to keep him down?”

The words had Sasuke stiffening with his rage, but just as he took an impulsive step towards her, muttering how badly he wanted to tear her to shreds, Itachi held out a hand to stop him. He didn’t say anything to his brother – the glare was more than enough.

“What will you do, Itachi?” she all but purred, trailing the stake across her skin in warning. “Kill me and your precious baby brother? Or is that truce starting to sound enticing?”

“Don’t you dare–” Sasuke started, only to be silenced once more.

His gaze travelled down her body almost sensually before meeting her eye once more, the respect she found there unmistakeable. “What do you have in mind?”

**Author's Note:**

> I know vampires don't get power ups from drinking an originals blood - just wanted to put that out there.
> 
> Also, I've been rewatching TVD for like the third time (it's now my go-to when I'm down) and it aaaaaalways makes me want to write a vampire fic. So I dunno. Maybe I'll expand on this at some point.
> 
> Happy Halloween everyone!


End file.
